


Reprimand

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and jasper being okay with that, monty being dominating, monty getting frustrated over jasper's determination to do stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper, true to form, has a flare for getting himself into trouble and Monty is always there to support his crazy ideas. </p><p>Until the worry of losing Jasper pushes Monty to the point of frustration and unconventional reprimand when he can't get Jasper to take him serious any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request to the theme of; 'Could you do a fic where Jasper endangers his life with the Grounders and Monty has to punish him with a spanking' by an anon requester.  
> Not my usual, but I gave it a try and it was oddly amusing to write. 
> 
> I may continue this at some point, it seems like it needs another part as a follow-up, I just haven't pinned the idea down yet.

Monty tried to be the sort of guy that went with the flow, didn't stir things up too much and instead tried to smooth out the rough edges; he had never cared much for the venture into the woods craziness that Bellamy seemed to thrive on. The forest itself was a source of interest for him, yes, but trudging through it on the search for signs of recent scouting activities was not quite the same as locating new sources of medicinal plants or food crops; since acorns and willow bark didn't tend to shoot arrows at a person. 

He had only really agreed to come along because of Jasper; that ego had been getting the best of him lately and Monty didn't entirely trust his best friend fueled by the confidence that he was some Earth-version of a superhero.  
Confidence was all well and good but when you coupled it with the usual Jasper anxiety it was more likely to explode than one of Raven's bombs; bound to be more messy too. 

Even keeping Jasper in sight was difficult, always three steps ahead and weaving around in an uneven pattern; it left Monty dizzy keeping that lanky form where he could track him. Trying to do so had caused him to trip over his own feet once already, watching where Jasper was going rather than himself, and it had only been Finn grabbing the back of his jacket to steady him to keep Monty from getting up close and personal with the mossy ground. 

"Since when are you clumsy?" Finn had teased in good humor while he was still holding onto that jacket and keeping the shorter teen from falling while he gathered his feet back under him. 

Monty had sighed and shrugged, trying to play off the worry as simply distraction; he doubted that it was believable but one of the things he liked about Finn was that the guy gave people their space passively rather than prying. It was the basis for their odd, but comfortable, friendship; that quiet nature they shared. 

In the short amount of time the exchange took though the world had tipped into chaos; they had fallen a few steps behind the others and once they heard the shouting it was a scramble to catch back up and a tumble into the space where Bellamy was barking orders and the ground was littered with a dozen broken arrows. 

Monty ducked, covering his head when another of those deadly projectiles thwacked into a tree just inches to his left, grimacing at how close it had been. He didn't have any choice but to straighten up though, grab that weapon and swing around wide to locate the direction of the attack; but all he could spot was swaying trees that looked all the same to him. 

It was a retreat, he realized, even as he rushed to join the ranks of the others he could see that rustling of branches moving away rather than towards them; bringing a rush of relief with it. 

"They're down by the river!" Bellamy's voice was thick and harsh, cringe-worthy in Monty's opinion, and the temptation to point out that it wasn't the best idea to give chase was crushed when the group scattered and he spotted a Jasper-shaped streak of motion following that command. 

Clambering and hauling over broken logs and thick brush, snagging in spots and cursing under his breath over it, Monty spilled out of the treeline in time to watch Jasper sprinting across the dirty path in swift pursuit of the retreating Grounders. 

"Sure, any other time he walks into walls," Monty muttered under his breath and jerked his shoe free of the tangled bushed, calling out to him, '"Jasper! Stop!"

Either he went unheard or else ignored, Jasper hit the bank of the river about the same instant that Monty reached the open grass and spun to a halt when he realized the opposite bank was dotted with motion in the trees. Even when he lifted that rifle he couldn't get a fix on anything but leaves, finally abandoned the idea in favor of bolting after Jasper; not all that sure what he was going to do when he reached him other than, hopefully, not get shot.

"Bellamy!" Monty spotted him in passing, emerging from another section of the trees, and motioned to the riverbank, scrambling over the sandy stones and skidding through them. "Trees!"

Apparently his point got across well enough since he heard the crack of a handful of rifle shots behind him, maybe enough to drive the Grounders back. But Jasper was still in motion across the shallows and over the wreckage of old branches trapped in the deeper waters; so single-minded he was heedless of the arrows cutting furrows into the water around him as he aimed that riffle and fired off round after round. 

Uttering another wailing call as he hit the edge of the bank seemed to have some effect; Jasper slowed for an instant and recoiled back when he was clipped by an arrow and crashed, tumbling and disjointed, as his footing gave away. It was the sudden douse into the waters where he sank under it that kept the volley that followed from hitting him; the sleek arrow tips skirting the waves harmlessly. 

Monty searched the surface desperately, only barely aware of Bellamy and the others reaching the shore and continuing to fire until the trees were once again motionless. He kept waiting, breath held and moving up and down the shoreline for any sign of Jasper, any signal that he had reached the surface. 

Then he broke the surface, what felt like forever too long, coughing and sputtering as he struggled. He reached the shore before Monty could go after him, had to settle for helping Jasper haul himself out of the shallows; waterlogged and gasping for air. He tipped and crashed onto his back, muttering; "Did I get any of them?"

 

The entire way back to the camp, Monty trying to hide how unnerved he was and Jasper shaking from the chill in his damp clothes, they were both oddly silent. Monty had plenty to say but was afraid that if he started right then he wouldn't stop until he had made a fool of himself and caused Jasper to look like even more of one in front of everyone else.  
When they finally were back inside the walls and Bellamy clamped a hand on Jasper's shoulder with a squeeze of affirmation of the good job he'd done it took all the willpower Monty had not to punch him in the face; leaving the both of them standing there discussing their 'victory' while he stalked off to the tent he and Jasper shared. 

It didn't take long for Jasper to join him though, wearing a pleased expression and shrugging off his jacket as soon as he stepped inside. 

"Did you see that today?" he explained as though Monty hadn't been there to witness the entire bout of insanity, "I almost caught them."

For a moment Monty tried to ignore it, to simply give Jasper the moment to brag as he had in the past, be happy for his sense of accomplishment. But looking at him; soaked to the bones and sporting a wide streak of crimson at his shoulder where the arrow had grazed him, Monty felt his stomach turn at how close death could have been. 

"And what did you think you were going to do if you did catch them?" Monty lifted a a hand to rake through his hair in a restless motion, "Get yourself killed?"

That grin turned a hint sheepish and Jasper's shoulders dipped, reaching up to scrub at the back of his neck awkwardly, "Come on man, you know I wouldn't have. Besides, everybody else was right there behind me."

"You got shot," Monty pointed out with that frustration resting on his brow, unsettling to his feet from the cot to inspect the shallow wound, "And that could get infected."

Jasper was taken aback for a moment, used to Monty always being there to support even his worst ideas, but he could read the irritation and worry in his best friend over those rash actions. It made him feel guilty, took all the energy out of his boasting, and Jasper slumped some while Monty prodded at the wound.

"Barely," Jasper protested weakly while he was examined. "And somebody has to do it, we have to protect the camp."

"Protecting your ego," Monty muttered in reply, "I know this is important to you but what are you still trying to prove? You don't have to get yourself killed to be noticed."

"It's not that," Jasper bit his lower lip though, knowing that Monty was at least partly correct. And he couldn't argue; if it had been anyone else he could have defended the fact that he was only doing what he had to but with Monty it wasn't as much a reprimand as it was a worry.

Monty never spoke up unless there was weight to what he had to say, Jasper knew him too well to doubt that if he was that upset it was fear more than anger that had driven him to the point of argument.

Once free again, he stretched his arms high and peeled the wet shirt off, tossed across a chair nearby to dry, and sank back into that slouch. "Stop looking at me like that, my mom looks at me that way when I screw up."  
Jasper groaned and shook his head, sending a few drops of water flying from his messy russet hair in the process; hopeful that the bland humor would help to lighten the tension. 

"Just be glad I can't ground you," Monty grumbled with most of his frustration spent but it still edged under his skin how Jasper failed to see the danger before he plowed headfirst into it.  
Because that was simply how Jasper dealt with the anxiety; attacking it, and even Monty couldn't convince him there was a better way. 

"Can't send me to corner down here, huh?" Jasper countered with a snicker, rubbing at his hair with his palms to dry it and ward off some of the chill the air held, "Send me to my cot without dinner? Take away my gun privileges for a week? Spank me?" 

As he droned on, laughing the entire time, Monty's eyebrow quirked up at the words; Jasper's mocking of the situation only really felt like a challenge.

"Oh, I could, and you'd deserve it;" he countered with crossed arms and a set line to his lips. 

Jasper paused in his efforts, unsure what Monty was referring to; "could what?"

"Punish you." 

The reply, simple and short enough that Jasper could only stand there with a perplexed look on his face while Monty was motionless, was not what he expected. And comical, urging up another humored sound from Jasper while he stepped over to root through their shared meager pile of clothing for a dry shirt. 

Before he had time to come back up from the search a hand landed on his wrists and pulled him away from the task, from the side of the tent and back face to face with an oddly resolute Monty; a sight itself that made Jasper tip his head a bit to study. 

"What?" 

For a brief second Jasper thought the impossible was going to happen, that Monty was actually going to yell at him for once, but more surprising was instead was being suddenly turned by the hand at his chest, away from the gaze of the shorter teen, towards the wall of the tent.

And then the equally startling motion, a strike across the expanse just below where his back gave way to the flat of his hips; Jasper was so caught off guard by the firm blow that he jumped and yelped. It hadn't been painful really but it had been jarring enough to cause the sound to escape him, followed quickly by a snicker over the absurdity of the situation. 

"I think you're missing the point here," Monty's eyes rolled, not all that surprised that his best friend would collapse into laughter right about then, "you really have no concept of normal."

"Says the guy that just smacked me on the ass," Jasper countered, unable to hold a straight face. 

While Monty couldn't argue the oddity of the idea he also was attempting to prove a point in his disapproval of Jasper's making him worry so much; and he wasn't one to raise his voice or fight so the solution seemed an apt, if not unconventional, one.

If nothing else he could write it off as scientific curiosity or stress-induced insanity if it came to that; or so he was going to claim.

That second swat was more firm and Jasper bit his lower lip to repress his urge to laugh again; that hadn't gone over too well the first time. Growing up had brought reprimand in the form of loss of privileges and far worse; the disappointed look from his mother, but not so much the physical side of punishment. 

Twice more Jasper twitched when he felt that strike, by the third he could feel that palm more sharply even through the fabric of his baggy jeans; becoming slowly more aware that Monty was serious. 

"Oww," he squirmed more for the sake of doing, "okay man I get it. I'm sorry I was stupid and almost drowned myself."  
He even whined a bit for good measure, but he wasn't gaining much sympathy from the other teen.

The fourth strike never came though and Jasper's shoulders dropped, then shot back up when Monty spoke; it wasn't the sort of passive tone he was used to, it was steady with an edge to it. 

"I'm not finished."

There was an instant when Jasper lost track of where he was, from standing there trying to make sense of Monty's statement to the hand that grabbed his belt and used it to pull him several feet backwards, to the cots where Monty flopped down to sit and with one quick pull he found himself half sprawled with Monty's knees digging slightly into stomach. 

"What the hell?" Jasper's voice hit a higher pitch when that hand at the waistband of his pants jerked them down past his hips and Monty's other palm landed with a sharp smack against his bare skin. He tensed for an instant and bit his lower lip, that time not from humor but from surprise. 

"Really? I nearly break my neck trying to keep you from running into the middle of an ambush and you ask that?" Monty replied with another firm swat at that warm skin, leaving a hint of a red mark behind across Jasper's hips. "You got shot and you could have drowned."

It was frustration, Monty wasn't immune to it anymore than other people, only better at processing and dealing with it; but the sight of those arrows, of Jasper sinking under the water and fighting his way back up, it had forced that stress bubbling up where he couldn't choke it back down. 

Jasper's eyes flickered open wider with each of those swings of Monty's hand as it bounced off his tense flesh, once, twice, three times in nearly the same spot; and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to the world turned askew and his best friend treating him like an ill-mannered child. 

But those firm strikes, sting as they did, became more and more difficult to ignore; it made no sense to his logical brain but to his startled nerves that spot where Monty's hand landed felt warmer and warmer, a heat that gradually started to sink into the pit of his stomach instead and cause him to shift and scramble for purchase by snatching hold of the ugly orange blanket that occupied the cot. 

The first little butterfly flutter in his stomach caught fire into a coil of heat that edged along his nerves, lapping up his spine and making his body tingle with the reverberations from the strikes; what had seemed funny moments prior had turned into an awkward necessity to shift just to hide the way his body was ignoring everything but the tug of arousal that had crept up on him.

"Ah, Monty," the words came out more like a plea and accented with a twitch of his spine but Jasper didn't know exactly what to say right then otherwise.

"What?" Monty paused long enough to notice that Jasper's fingers were buried in the blanket so tightly his knuckles were turning white as his eyelids squeezed shut; teeth worrying at his lower lip. 

He knew that look.

"Really?" It was Monty's turn to laugh, seeing the state Jasper was in and his failed attempt to mask his unexpected discomfort; at most he had been only been trying to counter Jasper's stubborn streak so he was just as surprised. 

The humor earned a groan of embarrassment from Jasper as he fled when Monty let him free, stumbling to tug his pants back up over his hips and nearly hitting the ground in the process. There was a fair amount of fumbling and finally an ungraceful collapse to the ground, legs tucked around him and palms shoved in his lap, a streak of pink burning across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones.

"Shut up," Jasper huffed indignantly even if he couldn't hold on to the expression for very long while Monty was struggling so hard to keep his humor in check. 

Once he was sure he could speak without damaging his friend's pride again Monty cleared his throat; "Ahem, well that wasn't really the point I was attempting to make. So don't look at me like it's my fault."

Jasper groaned again and sprawled on the ground, one part thankful that the near-argument between them had ended and two parts suffering both that loss of dignity and that nagging from the heat stirred up in his groin. 

It had to be one of the weirdest things that had ever gotten him turned on and he didn't even understand why it was so strangely appealing; leave it to Monty to find some bizarre button to push after he'd already figured out all the other ones. 

But there was something unexpected and exciting about Monty's strict reprimanding; something that made him squirm and his stomach tense just thinking about a few moments prior.

Monty wasn't heartless, when it came down to it the same reasons he was frustrated at him were some of the things he found the most endearing about Jasper; the idiot wouldn't be nearly as charming if he wasn't so eager and protective of everyone.  
And he felt almost guilty over the pathetic way Jasper lay on the ground acting as though he were dying; overacting in fact but that wasn't entirely surprising.

"Don't think you're not still in trouble," Monty warned as he set that resolute stare back into place with some effort, "You get up right now and get yourself out of those soaked clothes and to bed." 

"What if I don't?" Jasper ventured to ask, he could read the tone to the words and the lack of anger to them so maybe, just maybe, it was worth pressing the issue. 

"In that case you'll be sleeping in your bed tonight instead of mine," Monty replied with a simple smirk as he stepped past the awkward tangle of lanky teen stretched out on the ground. "Do you really want to be in worse trouble than you already are?"

Given the look Jasper shot him, and the ungraceful bolt to his feet to follow, Monty had a feeling the answer to that question was yes, and it was going to be quite an interesting evening for the both of them.


End file.
